


Yuletide Fun

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, Life day, Smutty, chrismtas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: 12 Days of (Smutty/Fluffy) Fanfics – day 6Kyna tries to make Life Day special for Kylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Yuletide Fun

Kyna nervously drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair, her datapad long forgotten in her lap. She glanced out the windows of her quarters, hoping to catch a glimpse of her lover’s TIE fighter, aptly named the _Whisper_ , coming into the Star Destroyer, _The Finalizer_. No such luck.

She sighed. As much as she knew her lover, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had to go on the mission to Alzoc III (or any mission he went on for that matter) she always hated being apart from him, even for a moment.

Kyna leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes. As she started to doze off, she all of a sudden felt the distinct feeling of Kylo’s aura coming near. She stood up as he walked into the room. She quickly ran to him and hugged him.

Kylo smiled warmly and returned the hug. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on it, inhaling in the sweet smell of her blonde hair.

“I missed you, Starfighter,” Kyna murmured into his large chest.

“I missed you, too, my beautiful Moondust,” he replied.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kylo noticed a simple tree decorated with bright multi-colored orbs sitting on a table in the corner of the room. Underneath it was several wrapped gifts.

“What’s all this?” he asked Kyna with a grin.

“Happy Life Day,” she replied, smiling from ear to ear. She took his hand and lead him over the tiny tree.

Kylo returned the smile; he had completely forgotten it was Life Day, one of his favorite holidays. Some of his fondest memories were spent celebrating it with Kyna and his family when he was younger, before he became Kylo Ren. He actually missed it.

Kyna picked up one of the packages and handed it to him.

He took it from her and opened it. Inside was an elaborate Happabore covered notebook.

“Fuck,” he breathed as he ran his fingers over the cover. “Moondust, it’s beautiful. I love it.”

He kissed her lips in thanks. “Wait here, I got you something as well.”

Kylo went to the wardrobe and retrieved a small box wrapped in silver foil with a red bow; he handed it to his lover. Kyna opened it.

“Oh Kylo,” she gasped at the contents, a simple red emerald tear-shaped charm on a silver chain. “Oh my love, it’s gorgeous.”

Kylo picked it up and helped her put it on.

Kyna gently touched the gem, the crimsons stone shining brightly against her pale skin. She kissed him on the lips in thanks. She reached up and tenderly cupped Kylo’s face.

Kylo moaned into her lips in response. His large fingers deftly undid the belt of her black satin robe and removed the garment from her petite frame. He cupped her small right breast, the pad of his thumb grazed her tender nipple; the bud rose to attention.

Kyna, meanwhile, undid his belt and tunic. She lifted his undershirt off and unbuckled his pants, dipping her hand in; she skillfully stroked his large organ through his underwear.

Kylo half-moaned, half-chuckled. He lifted her up and carried her over to the chaise lounge in the sitting area and placed her on it. He pulled out his hardening cock as he kneeled in between her legs, giving it several vigorous pumps.

Kyna spread her legs as she licked her lips in anticipation.

Kylo smirked at her and place the tip of his shaft at her entrance. He rubbed it up and down a few times, her folds soon becoming slick with a mix of his pre-cum and her natural syrup. He ever so slowly pushed it inside her canal.

She let out a tiny gasp as he filled her. Even though he was big (stars, was he ever big) he was also incredibly gentle, always making sure she enjoyed fucking as much as he did.

Kylo soon began to slowly rock his hips. He happily moaned, savoring the heavenly sensation of Kyna's warm cave enveloping his cock. He hugged her close.

Kyna hugged him back, digging her nails into his large back; they left red welts in their wake. She lifted her legs and hooked them around her lover’s thighs. She held him as close to her as she could, holding onto him with all her might. She sang praises to the Dark Gods.

Kylo lifted her up so that he was sitting on the chaise and she was kneeling over his lap. She rolled her slender hips as he suckled on her neck, softly nipping the flesh; she was sure to have a love mark when he was done. He then turned his attention to her breasts. He took her right tit in his mouth and suckled it; swirling his tongue around the nub.

“Oh sweet gods,” she moaned as she threw her head back in bliss. “Oh yes, right there my love, right there.”

Kylo continued to suck her teat. He reached up with his right hand and fondled her left breast.

Kyna moaned louder. Soon, she felt the familiar sensation in her cunt of an impending orgasm.

“Oh, gods! I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming, I… I… I…” Kyna let out a throaty wail as her pussy lips twitched around Kylo’s cock, milking it over the edge.

He grunted as he shot warm streams of hot sperm inside her cave, shuddering with each squirt.

“Fuck,” Kylo murmured into Kyna’s shoulder, panting as he came down from his high. “I love you so much, Moondust.”

“I Love you too, Starfighter,” she replied and planted a kiss on his temple.

The gem around her neck began to brightly glow, the power of their bond coursing around them. Nothing would ever break it.


End file.
